


Amor irresistible

by LynValo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Living Together, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: Natasha y Bucky están en una relación. Sam no está seguro si son pareja formal o alguna relación abierta, ya que hay diversas actitudes de ambos que lo hacen dudar, sobre todo cuando ambos le coquetean descaradamente.Sam piensa que sólo bromean, así que Barnes y Natasha tendrán que ser más directos con él.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Espero hayas leído las etiquetas. Esto será un fic de poliamor. La relación Bucky/Sam/Natasha. Si no te gusta este tipo de relaciones o en sí la OT3, puedes retirarte pacíficamente :D

Sam nunca imaginó que se fuera a costumbrar a vivir junto a sus compañeros Avengers, en un principio ni se imaginó cómo es que aquello iba a estar funcionando, pero ahora, dos años después, él estaba casi totalmente acostumbrado a vivir en el complejo junto con el resto de sus compañeros. Aunque claro que no era común cuando todos se encontraban en el complejo, porque cuando no estaban en una misión conjunta, los demás tenían sus propios asuntos que atender de vez en cuando, o se iban a misiones cortas en solitario, cosas de ese estilo, cosas de superhéroes. Con un carajo, estaba dentro de un grupo de superhéroes. Lo cual debería de sonar lo suficiente cool, pero como está dicho, Wilson ya está acostumbrado a formar parte de un grupo de tales personas extraordinarias. Al menos la mayoría de ellos lo eran. Todavía tenía que lidiar con el bobo de Barnes. Oh, porque por supuesto que el soldado ahora forma parte del equipo.

La incorporación de Barnes a los Avengers fue complicada, como lo fue su búsqueda, ayudarlo a recuperarse del control de Hydra y todo el daño que le hicieron, y el convencerlo de quedarse en el complejo. Todo en ese hombre era complicado y ahora molesto. Steve por supuesto estaba feliz y tranquilo con _su_ Bucky en el equipo, y los demás parecían también contentos de contar con él y verlo recuperado. Después de todo, con el paso del tiempo se integró muy bien al equipo e igual que el resto, terminó relacionándose amistosamente con todos.

El problema que tenía Sam con Barnes y por lo cual le parecía un sujeto molesto, consistía en que James es un dolor en el trasero desde que lo conoció. Sus bromas tontas y las miradas retadoras que le dirigía se volvieron peor cuando el hombrecito se recuperó por completo; cuando Barnes pudo quitarse un poco de la culpa que estaba sobre sus hombros, cuando pensó más claro, cuando comenzó a recordar su pasado, cuando pudo sonreír sinceramente. Además, Bucky parecía tener una preferencia por molestarlo a él. De acuerdo, Wilson estaba consciente que él también molestaba un poco a Barnes, y que respondía a sus provocaciones. Sí, Sam no era un santo. Pero también Bucky ya se estaba pasando de la raya. ¿A caso era el único que lo notaba?

Y parecía que no era el único que disfrutaba de molestarle. Porque también estaba Natasha.

Oh Natasha. Y él ingenuo creyó que habían logrado convertirse en amigos, y ahora apoyaba a Bucky con sus planes malvados de incomodarlo.

Ambos, Natasha y Bucky, eran un poco raros. O mejor dicho, su relación era extraña, ¿curiosa?

¿Seguían saliendo? ¿Ya tenían una relación formal? ¿Sólo eran amigos con beneficios? ¿Qué carajos?

La situación era que a los pocos meses de que Steve y Sam trajeron a Bucky con ellos, Natasha comenzó también a convivir con Barnes, lo consideró compañero tiempo después, y con las misiones se dieron cuenta de que podían confiar el uno en el otro y entonces se hicieron amigos. Sam no sabía en qué momento exacto se volvieron pareja o algo parecido, además no era de su incumbencia. Tiempo después fue que todos notaron que Nat y Bucky estaban más juntos, que se dirigían más miradas coquetas, que conversaban tan relajadamente entre ellos, además de que luego los veían salir juntos de alguna de sus habitaciones _correspondientes_ , o el que Natasha trajese puesta una prenda de Barnes cuando salía rápido a la concina para tomar un café. No pasaba desapercibido para nadie, porque el par de involucrados no intentaba ocultar nada, sin embargo, tampoco hablaban al respecto. Sólo una vez Tony quiso sacar el tema a conversación, pero con sólo una mirada y sonrisa (maligna) que Natasha le dio, tal parece que Stark comprendió que no era buena idea entrometerse en los asuntos privados de la pelirroja, así que nadie volvió a tocar el tema. Sólo parecían no tomarle importancia porque ese par se veían bien y felices.

A Sam también le daba gusto verlos felices, y apostaba a que estaría aun más feliz si tan sólo Barnes se comportara y Natasha no pareciera tan divertida con que lo molestaran.

Y es que Bucky desde hace mucho tiempo, desde antes de que se involucrase _amorosamente_ con Natasha, había cambiado sus formas de fastidiar a Sam. Si antes Bucky le decía cosas como que era casi un inútil o torpe, e infantilmente lo empujaba o intentaba ponerle el pie para que se cayera (cosa que sólo una vez casi lo logra), o insultara su capacidad de pelear. Bucky después cambió a llamarle _cariño_ y decirle lo lindo que se veía ese día (lo cuál no faltaba el maldito día que se lo dijera), también corría a querer ayudarle a cualquier cosa simple que estuviese haciendo; así estuviese bajando la puta avena de la alacena, Barnes corría y con una maliciosa sonrisa él la bajaba y se la entregaba, lo que ya tenía harto a Sam, porque el otro se le pegaba demasiado. ¿Y saben qué hacían los demás al respecto? NADA. Sólo reían discretamente de su incomodidad. Lo único bueno de los cambios de Bucky, fue que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a entrenar.

Pero probablemente hoy entrene con Steve, o con Natasha, también podría ir con Clint. Cualquiera menos Barnes, que hoy no se sentía de humor para soportar su incómodo coqueteo en broma, realmente ningún maldito día estaría de humor para ello.

A veces se preguntaba si es que Bucky hacía eso porque ya se había dado cuenta de que él se siente atraído por…

 

—-¡Hola, Sam! — Natasha le saludó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sam al llegar a la cocina se encontró con ella y con Steve, siempre los que despertaban más temprano.

—Buenos días, Sam —. Steve también le saludó.

—Buenos días —. respondió, mirando por toda la cocina esperando no encontrarse con Barnes, y afortunadamente no era así.

 

Fue a servirse café, ya que afortunadamente Natasha ya había preparado un poco, lo supuso, porque Steve se encontraba bebiendo un batido. Mientras tomaba su taza de café, Natasha se acercó hasta él para dejarle un suave beso en su mejilla y darle una sonrisa, él correspondió, aunque se notaba confundido, a pesar de que Romanoff tenía la costumbre de regalarle ese tipo besitos al saludarse o despedirse todavía no estaba muy acostumbrado a ello, y eso era porque Natasha no hace eso para nada seguido con alguna otra persona, tal vez con Steve, cuando lo quiere consolar respecto a algo, y claro que Bucky, aunque esos besos eran más en los labios.

Y pensando del tonto ese…

Sam contuvo una mueca de aburrimiento cuando vio entrar a la cocina a un adormilado Bucky. El tipo todavía andaba en pijama, se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba. Sam le ignoró, dirigiéndose a su asiento, mientras que Steve y Natasha le saludaron. Por supuesto que Bucky, terminando de bostezar, se acercó a Romanoff a dejarle un besito en los labios y luego se giró a él. Sam intentó seguir ignorándolo, pero…

 

—Buenos días, cariño — Bucky le dijo cerca de su oído, casi podía sentirlo sonreír. En un segundo, ahora sentí los labios de Barnes sobre su mejilla, plantando un beso.

—¡Barnes! — se quejó con fastidio, tomando una servilleta y limpiándose las babas del otro. Sólo lo escuchó reír, alcanzó a ver cómo Natasha sonreía discretamente — Steve, ¿nos vamos?

—¿Uh? Pero si apenas ibas a beber tu café — y Steve le respondió tan simple, con una mueca casi inocente, como si no notara lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo, o en realidad muy acostumbrado a ver cómo lo molestaban.

—Steve, no olvides que tú y yo tenemos trabajo qué hacer — Natasha le recordó.

—Cierto — el Cap asintió — Hoy no podré ir a correr, Sam — casi se disculpó por medio de su mirada. ¡Rayos, cómo Steve podía ser tan adorable!

—Oh, está bien. Descuida — Sam le restó importancia, y decidió comenzar a beber su café.

—¿Por qué nos vas con Bucky? — Sugirió Romanoff.

—No.

—Vamos, Sam — Barnes se acercó de nuevo — Pasemos un momento tú y yo…, a solas — le miró traviesamente, sólo escuchó la risita de sus otros dos _amigos._

—En realidad creo que ocuparé una de las caminadoras del gimnasio — Sam continuó, volviendo a mirar a Steve — Ya ves que Stark siempre nos molesta diciéndonos que no las ocupamos, aun cuando es mejor porque no estamos afuera con tanta contaminación. Creo que tiene razón.

—Sam, a ti te encanta salir a correr — Steve le recordó, no captando que Sam sólo no quería salir con Bucky. Es decir, si quería, pero… Agh, maldito Barnes molesto.

—Bueno, hoy no — se encogió de hombros — Tal vez Clint esté en el gimnasio.

—Pero Bucky está dispuesto a acompañarte — Natasha insistió.

—Lo haré con mucho gusto — aseguró Barnes, todavía sonriéndole maliciosamente — ¿O todavía no confías en mí? Te aseguro que no te haré nada, o al menos nada que no quieras — y el tonto le guiñó un ojo. Suficiente.

—Ya cállate, Barnes.

—Sam — Natasha le llamó, a la vez que ponía suavemente una mano sobre una de las suyas — Sabes que si Bucky o cualquiera te hace daño, lo mataré. Aunque no creo que sea intención de Bucky lastimarte, así que, ¿qué dices?

—No sé si eso es dulce o tétrico de tu parte, Nat — Sam sintió un escalofrío — Aun así, gracias. Pero creo que hoy me quedaré en el gimnasio.

—De acuerdo.

 

Notó como Natasha y Bucky compartieron una mirada rápida, ambos parecían desilusionados, lo cuál no tendría sentido, así que debió de malinterpretarlos. Es decir, no era tan capaz como Natasha y Bucky para leer perfectamente a las personas, pues no tuvo el mismo entrenamiento que ellos llevaron por años. Y esa misma capacidad que poseían, es lo que tenía a Sam últimamente todo el tiempo a la defensiva alrededor de ellos, porque era seguro que hacían esas bromitas porque ya habían notado aquello que tuvo temeroso a Sam por un tiempo. Y ahora se regañaba constantemente por no haber sido más discreto. ¿Qué lo habrá delatado? ¿Por qué carajos no pudo ocultar que se sentía atraído no sólo por Natasha, sino también por Bucky?

 

**_Continuará…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me pone muy feliz escribir esta historia :D

Sam salió de la cocina antes que ellos, dejando su café sin habérselo bebido, mostrando que en verdad tenía prisa por alejarse de ellos.

Natasha miró un momento la taza intacta, luego volteó a Bucky que miraba por donde Sam se había ido, soltando un suspiro casi triste. Ella lo entendía, las cosas con Sam no parecían progresar, lo estaban haciendo todo mal, tendrían que arreglarlo pronto, antes de que perdieran no sólo la oportunidad de acercarse más a Wilson, sino su amistad. No quería ni imaginárselo.

Se acercó a Bucky a la vez que Steve se ponía de pie y le hacía una seña de que ya tenían que irse, ella le asintió, espero a que el cap saliera y posó una mano en el hombro de Bucky.

 

—No tardaré — le avisó — Sólo tenemos que arreglar cuestiones de papeleo, responder algunas preguntas, y es todo. Cuando vuelva podremos hablar.

—Claro — Bucky le sonrió, después de le dio un beso.

 

Estaba subiendo al auto junto con Steve, cuando miraron a lo lejos salir a Sam del complejo. Iría a correr, como había dicho que no lo haría. Natasha no mencionó nada, sólo esperó a que ambos trajeran los cinturones de seguridad puesto y arrancó en auto. Habría que terminar pronto con sus deberes si quería regresar pronto a _casa._

 

**********************

 

Cuando Natasha volvió a casa, tanto ella como Steve, sólo encontraron a Vision y Wanda en la sala principal, así que por costumbre caminaron directamente hasta el enorme gimnasio. Lo primero que vieron fue a Bucky y Tony entrenando juntos, o mejor dicho; Bucky haciendo papilla a Stark mientras éste ya sólo se quejaba del cansancio y chorreaba de sudor. A unos tres metros estaba Sam, mirando a Bucky, tan embobado que dejó de lado el aparato de peso que estaba usando, o al menos fue así hasta que notó su presencia y se dispuso a continuar en lo suyo. Natasha sonrió para sí

 

—Ah, Cap, qué bueno que vuelves — exclamó Tony con alivio, yaciendo debajo de Bucky que lo tenía inmóvil — ¡Ayúdame! Aleja a este monstruo de mí.

—Vamos, Buck, ya es suficiente — Steve intervino, aguatándose la risa.

—Él me pidió entrenar con él, no puede darse por vencido tan fácil —Bucky parecía muy divertido.

—¡Llevo horas haciendo esto! — Tony continuó quejándose.

—No llevan aquí ni media hora — aclaró Sam.

—Como sea, tuve suficiente — ya no intentó luchar, por lo que Bucky con una risa se levantó dejándolo libre.

—Aquí tienes a tu _princesa_ , Steve, rescátala — por supuesto, James quiso molestarles un poco.

—Buck — Steve usando su tono de advertencia, como si realmente hiciera efecto en Bucky.

—Mira quién habla de princesas — habló Tony, dándole una mirada socarrona —. Precisamente el sujeto con cabello de princesa.

—¿Y quién era quién esperaba por su _príncipe_ para que lo salvara? — James continuó.

—Chicos, es suficiente — advirtió Steve — Buck, y sabes que-

—Sí, Steve, ya me sé lo que dirás: “Tony y yo sólo somos buenos amigos, no es apropiado que te refieras a nosotros así, bla bla bla y más bla”.

—Cielos. Eres tan molesto — Tony rodó los ojos — Ya veo lo que tienes que sufrir, Sam.

—Es mucho peor — contestó Sam, sin mirarlos realmente.

—Ya entiendo porqué se está alejando de ti — Tony dijo esto no tan alto, como si quisiera que sólo Bucky escuchase, sin embargo Natasha también escuchó. Notó como algo en la mueca de Bucky cambió.

—Tony, entrenemos tú y yo — propuso Steve, interviniendo antes de que _ese_ tema se extendiera — Todavía tienes que practicar más combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Claro, sólo dame unos minutos para descansar, ¿sí?

 

Bucky ya no dijo nada más, sólo cuando pasó a lado de Natasha le sonrió suavemente y salió del gimnasio mientras arreglaba un poco su cabello. Romanoff ahora fue donde continuaba Sam, queriendo ignorar a los demás.

 

—Hey — llamó su atención. Sam detuvo su entrenamiento y le sonrió.

—Nat, ¿todo bien en su reunión?

—Sí, sin problemas — respondió fácil — ¿Y qué tal tu carrera?

—Ya sabes, no me resistí a salir a correr — sonrió un poco — Pero estuvo bien, tranquilo. Ahora estoy en el resto del entrenamiento.

—Supongo que no practicaste combate con Bucky.

—…No.

—¿Quieres entrenar conmigo, entonces? — propuso, en lugar de cuestionarle el por qué parecía estar evitando a Bucky.

—Por supuesto.

 

Natasha fue rápidamente a cambiarse con prendas apropiadas para el entrenamiento, luego del estiramiento, ella y Sam comenzaron. Falcon había mejorado muchísimo desde que se conocieron, siempre fue compete por su entrenamiento como soldado, pero ahora era mucho más ágil, fuerte y rápido para su tarea de superhéroe.

Recuerda cuando conoció a Sam; un veterano que sin más decidió ayudarles a huir de sus enemigos y luego a derrocar a Hydra. Sabría que se enfrentaría a más problemas y mejores armas de las que alguna vez conoció, y aún estuvo dispuesto a hacer lo correcto a lado del Capitán América. Todavía recuerda que su primer pensamiento ante esto fue _“qué tonto”,_ para después pasar admirar su coraje; se sabía en desventaja y aun así enfrentó al enemigo. Y mientras pasaba el tiempo y ellos seguían conociéndose, le llegó admirar por su lealtad, supo que podría confiarle su vida. Además de todo eso, Wilson era encantador, coqueteaba incluso sin darse cuenta, pero por supuesto Natasha lo notó. Sólo que Sam nunca pasó de dicho coqueteo inocente, y aunque ella en algún momento lo correspondió, también lo hizo a un lado porque creyó que Sam estaba enamorado de Steve, lo cuál ahora sabía era tonto, es decir, ellos se adoran como amigos, pero nada más. Sabía que Sam, aunque se sentía atraído por ella, no daría el paso, y no porque le tuviese miedo como otras personas, vamos, Sam había superado eso, sino porque no querría arruinar su amistad. Ese bobo sentimiento que arruinaba muchas relaciones potenciales, pero bueno, en Sam podría estar justificado, ya que todos ellos ahora eran como una familia.

Pero cuando llegó Bucky las cosas se pusieron más interesantes. A pesar de que Steve le contó que había sido difícil encontrarlo, además de que Bucky todavía no estaba nada bien, él y Sam perecían tener bastante química. Sam era la única persona en ese entonces con la que Bucky parecía relajarse, incluso bromeaban y se fastidiaban. Había algo de magia en Sam, si lo decía de una forma muy cursi. El tipo se arriesgó, como cuando dejó que Capitán América y Black Widow entraran a su vida y la alteraran toda, ahora había dejado que Bucky, el exsoldado del Invierno que intentó asesinarle, también entrase a su vida.

Natasha esperó que Bucky la recordara, según lo que sabían, a pesar de haber estado bajo en control de Hydra, James recordaba cada cosa que había hecho, por lo que entre esos recuerdos tendría que estar ella. Y es que no sólo había sido un encuentro con el soldado del invierno, habían sido varios, quizá por eso James al principio la trataba con mucho cuidado y distancia. Hasta que un día ella decidió que bien podría intentar. _James, ¿me recuerdas?,_ le preguntó casi cuatro meses después de que habían estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Bucky sólo le había asentido, con el remordimiento en su mirada. _Todo va a estar bien,_ le había dicho para tranquilizarlo, y como una promesa de que ahora también contaba con ella para superar todo el daño.

Y así, se había roto un poco de la tensión que les rodeaba, permitiéndoles convivir sin temor, empezar de nuevo, hasta que estuvieron juntos. Todo marchaba bien entre ellos, a pesar de que todavía notaba cómo Bucky miraba a Sam, y cómo éste le correspondía aunque sin darse cuenta. También supo que Bucky notó que ella también miraba a Sam, y que él le miraba a ella. Y cuando se enfrentaron a ello, descubrieron que a ninguno de los dos les molestaba ese hecho, sobre todo porque se sabían correspondidos por Sam.

Había estado en relaciones abiertas antes, pero nunca en una poliamorosa, lo que había llevado a que ella y James hablaran mucho al respecto. Ellos estaban en una relación que se le llamaba _formal,_ se amaban uno al otro, pero también estaban enamorados de otra persona, la misma persona, y esta personita parecía corresponderles, si bien no con amor, sí había sentimientos ahí además de la atracción. Deseaban que Sam formara parte de su relación. Al principio esto fue una revelación impactante incluso para ellos, porque no se sentía nada mal el considerarlo, al contrario, les daba más alegría.

Quisieron ir acercándose a Sam poco a poco, para no sorprenderlo mucho y no les tachara de excéntricos o pervertidos. El acercamiento ya no sería simple de amigos, pero el problema era que él y Bucky ya tenían una forma muy pesada de llevarse, y si Bucky la cambiaba de pronto sería muy sospechoso, así que sólo cambió pequeñas cosas; intentó ser considerado, más coqueto, pero Sam sólo lo veía como una nueva forma de incomodarle. Natasha hacía sus avances sutiles, y Sam los recibía la mayoría de las veces, porque en ocasiones se alejaba de Natasha si veía a Bucky cerca. No lo estaban haciendo bien, y eso ya había comenzado a entristecer a James, Natasha intentaba ser más paciente por los dos, pero ver que Sam intentaba distanciarse de Bucky la desanimaba.

Sam ya lucía agotado, ella misma se sentía cansada, después de todo llevaban un tiempo considerable entrenando. Una vez más logró mantener inmóvil a Sam en la colchoneta, su esfuerzo por librarse estaba siendo más obvio, hasta que se dejó caer por completó y soltó una risita.

 

—Bien, tú ganas — se rindió Sam, todavía sonriéndole. Natasha, que estaba encima de él, también le sonrió antes de inclinarse y dejarle un besito en la mejilla.

—Buen trabajo, Sam — le dijo por último, antes de que ambos se incorporaran.

 

Tomaron agua y se secaron el sudor antes de salir del gimnasio. Ambos comentaron estar hambrientos, por lo que se dirigieron juntos a la cocina, ahí se encontraron con Bucky, que al parecer estaba preparando algo.

 

—Se tardaron — comentó Bucky tan casual. Sam sólo enarcó una ceja.

—No puede estar un momento sin ti — Sam le murmuró juguetón, Natasha le sonrió.

—Supuse que tendrían hambre, así que…

—¿Preparaste la comida? — Sam preguntó incrédulo, interrumpiendo la oración de Bucky, éste sólo le asintió. Wilson se volvió a Natasha — Te hizo de comer, yo creí que sólo robaba lo de los demás.

—También hice para ti — aclaró Bucky, manteniéndose quieto, como si quisiera dar una buena impresión. Natasha se guardaba la risa de su intento de comportarse —. Es para nosotros tres.

—Vamos, Sam — Natasha le animó, poniendo una mano en su espalda para hacerlo caminar hasta la mesa.

—Bueno, si tú comerás de lo mismo entonces debo estar confiado en que no contendrá veneno, ¿verdad?

—Estarás bien — ella le aseguró, y antes de que Sam se diera cuenta, Natasha de nuevo le deja un besito, sólo que ésta vez fue cerca de la comisura de los labios. Sam, que parecía querer entrar en pánico, giró tan rápido su cabeza para ver la reacción de Bucky, pero tanto él como Natasha sonreían dulcemente.

 

***************

 

El tiempo que estaban compartiendo en la mesa iba bien, al principio todavía Sam lucía ligeramente incómodo, pero después, cuando probó lo que Bucky les preparó, se notó tan sorprendido de que tuviese buen sabor que incluso le dio su agradable comentario, y James sonrió orgulloso. Claro que después surgieron las bromitas que no faltaban, sólo que esta vez no parecían incomodar a nadie, de hecho Sam soltó varias risas sinceras. Al parecer, la comida no era todo lo que Bucky había preparado.

 

—Sam — le llamó Bucky, sólo que tomando un tono más serio. Wilson le miró curioso. Natasha esperó.

—¿Qué pasa? — Sam preguntó.

—Yo quiero pedirte disculpas por… — y ahí estaba, haciendo una pausa demasiado larga. La curiosidad en la mirada de Sam aumentaba, pero Natasha quería dejar que Bucky se expresara, ni ella sabía qué es lo que iba a ocurrir —, no sé.

—¿No sabes?

—No sé ni cómo comenzar — aclaró —. Es decir, quiero disculparme contigo por todo — y soltó un suspiro.

—No te entiendo — Sam en verdad lucía extrañado —. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Sé que te molesta estar conmigo, me lo he ganado por todas las tonterías que te digo y cómo actúo contigo. Es por ello que te pido disculpas.

—Steve te dijo que disculparas conmigo, ¿cierto? — Sam soltó un suspiro cansado —. Le he dicho que no se entrometa porque-

—Sam, Steve no me dijo nada — la seguridad en la voz de Bucky volvía — Mis disculpas son sinceras. No quiero…, no quiero perderte, ¿bien?

—¿Qué? — parecía incrédulo, incluso volteó a ella.

—Le creo, es sincero — Natasha le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros —. A mí tampoco me gustaría perderte.

—Esto es absolutamente extraño — Wilson murmuró, entrecerrando sus ojos. Bucky soltó una risita.

—Sólo estamos siendo sinceros contigo, _birdboy._

—No me digas así, Blanca Nieves — Sam se defendió, infantilmente.

—¿Blanca Nieves? — Natasha rió.

—Tony tiene razón, tiene cabello de princesa, se parece al de Blanca Nieves, además ella tenía su ataúd de cristal, y Bucky estuvo en a cryo, ya saben… — comenzó a explicar con una sonrisa, James sólo frunció el ceño —. Pero ese es otro tema. Ok, entiendo. Momento marica. No me perderán y esas cosas cursis, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes nada porqué disculparte, Barnes. Ahora, gracias por la comida. Me gustaría quedarme y verlos actuar todos raros, pero debo ducharme.

—Antes de que te vayas — Natasha le llamó, cuando Sam ya se había puesto de pie — Iremos al motocross, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

—No quiero estar en medio en una de sus citas — rodó los ojos.

—Iremos como amigos — aclaró Bucky.

—¿Qué te parece? — Natasha le preguntó, sonriéndole.

—Bien — Sam accedió, sonriéndoles suavemente — ¿A qué hora salimos?

—En una hora.

—Entonces los veré en un hora — dijo y salió.

 

Natasha miró sonriente a Bucky, mientras éste soltaba un suspiro aliviado. Después de todo, Sam no estaba molesto con ellos como creyeron, pudieron volver a pasar un rato agradable y además, saldrían juntos a divertirse.

 

—Lo hubiéramos acompañado a la ducha — comentó travieso Bucky.

—Leíste mi mente — Natasha le sonrió.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Su cita marchaba bien, aunque Bucky se repetía mentalmente que no le llamase _cita_ a ese momento, porque en realidad habían invitado a Sam a salir con ellos de forma sólo amistosa, ¿no es así? Lo importante era que estaban pasando tiempo los tres juntos más allá de misiones o el encontrarse entre los pasillos del complejo. Sam parecía estarla pasándola bien, al igual que Natasha y él, así que ese día estaba resultando bueno.

Primeo habían observado a los _profesionales_ en la pista en sus demostraciones, pero ellos también querían participar, por supuesto. Natasha había desaparecido por unos cuantos minutos cuando la volvieron a ver a cierta distancia dentro del terreno considerado como pista para que anduviesen las motocicletas. Ella les hizo un ademán llamándoles y se acercaron. Romanoff hablaba con un hombre, y a su lado estaban tres motocicletas y el equipo de protección.

 

—Nuestro turno — Nat les informó con una sonrisa, repartiéndoles los cascos y señalando cada traje y juego del equipo de protección que había — Vamos a cambiarnos.

—¡Oh sí! — exclamó Sam emocionado, casi como niño ansioso tomó lo que le correspondía y fue corriendo a cambiarse, ellos le siguieron — No tenía idea de que íbamos a poder hacerlo.

—Accedieron rápidamente, vio quiénes somos, así que están seguros de que no somos simples aficionados — Natasha le dijo.

—Genial.

—¿Crees dar una buena competencia, Sam? — Bucky comenzó.

—¿De qué hablas? Sé manejar una motocicleta, las amo.

—Sí, pero Nat y yo las usamos más seguido, mientras que tú te le pasas volando, _birdboy._

—Morderás el polvo, Barnes — le aseguró, con una linda mueca que pretendía ser ruda, Bucky sólo soltó una suave risita al igual que Natasha — ¡Vamos!

 

Una vez con el equipo bien puesto y tomando sus lugares en las motocicletas comenzaron la carrera, siendo sólo ellos tres. Claro que al principio iban casi iguales, pero al comenzar las curvas, las mesetas y los saltos que éstas provocaban, él y Natasha comenzaron a tomar ventaja, dejando a Sam un poco atrás. No es que lo hiciera mal, Bucky lo notó, pero era cierto que no tenía la misma experiencia que él y Natasha manejando las motocicletas y conociendo sus _trucos._ Cuando dejaron a Sam atrás, Bucky ya no pudo verlo, aprovechó una curva para girar y mirarle rápidamente entre toda la tierra que se levantaba a su paso; Sam iba pasando una de las mesetas más pronunciadas, por lo que saltó casi dramáticamente. Sonrió al verle y siguió. Casi parecía que iba a volar. _Birdboy_ , murmuró al recordar ver a Sam volar gracias a sus alas de alta tecnología, el cómo hacía piruetas y cómo combatía usando esa ventaja aérea; seguro requería mucho entrenamiento poder manejar las alas y Sam lo hacía parecer tan natural de él. _Como un maldito ángel_ , pensó y sonrió dentro del casco por su pensamiento cursi. Un ángel amante de la adrenalina, seguro que Sam se estaba divirtiendo en este circuito.

Luego de pasar varias mesetas dobles, aceleró para revasar a Natasha y fastidiarla un poco, aunque todo podría cambiar, el circuito era largo, todavía les faltaba algo por recorrer. Más diversión para ellos. El calor era una molestia, pero la velocidad, las subidas y bajadas junto con los saltos, la adrenalina que eso les provocaba era lo que valía la pena. Un momento divertido con sus corazones latiendo rápidamente, y no sólo porque la estuviese pasando con Natasha y Sam.

Él terminó el circuito primero y les esperó a un costado del camino trazado. Natasha tardó pocos segundos en llegar junto a él. Ambos se quitaron los cascos y respiraron profundamente, tratando de regular su respiración, aunque traían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Quería besarla, sentía la adrenalina, un poco de ansiedad, y también porque ella es preciosa, pero le prometieron a Sam que irían como amigos y no quería echarlo a perder. En unos momentos más, Sam también llegó, y cuando se quitó el casco, una enorme sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

 

—Eso fue genial — Sam les dijo, con la emoción en su voz, todavía ni bajaba de la motocicleta — Seguro mañana me dolerán los brazos y el trasero, pero fue genial.

—Lo hiciste muy bien — Bucky reconoció.

—Sí, y puedo asegurarte que la próxima vez lo haré mucho mejor que tú.

—Lo dudo.

—Oh, ya verás — aseguró, luego bajó de la motocicleta.

 

Se quitaron los uniformes y quedaron de nuevo en sus ropas comunes, y Sam continuaba con su sonrisa de satisfacción; perfecto, al menos ya habían logrado hacerlo sonreír al pasar un buen momento los tres juntos. Buck notó en las expresiones de Natasha que estaba pensando lo mismo, o al menos algo similar a él. Tomaron de sus botellas de agua luego del cansancio y el calor. Bucky no pudo evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran justo a los labios de Sam rodeando la boquilla de la botella, para luego mirar su garganta y ver el movimiento al pasar el agua. Natasha tuvo que darle un discreto golpe con uno de sus codos para hacerle reaccionar, y darle una mirada que casi podía leer en ella el recordatorio de “no hay que asustar a Sam”.

 

—¿Y quieren que vayamos a comer al complejo, o buscamos algo fuera? — Nat les preguntó.

—Como ustedes decidan — Bucky se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué se te antoja, Sam?

 

Sam se decidió por ir a un restaurante de comida japonesa, y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. Sorprendentemente, al menos para Bucky, Wilson todavía lucía tranquilo y pasarla amenamente, lo que hacía que Bucky no dejara de sonreír. Ahora no estaban peleando, ni parecía que el otro lo estuviera evitando, ni tampoco parecía querer huir o mirarle con miedo cada que Natasha se le acercaba un poco más para abrazarle o colgarse de su brazo y así caminar juntos. Ella seguía dando muestras de su interés de forma sutil, casi inocente, pero estaban ahí. En cambio Bucky ya no sabía cómo proceder, no quería arruinar el momento haciendo enfadar a Sam o algo parecido. Y es que James se consideraba más _bruto_ para hacer sus acercamientos; era directo, casi descarado, y notaba que lo que ellos tenían que hacer y lo que no espantaba a Sam era algo así, sutil.

Las mesitas del restaurante eran cuadradas y pequeñas, exactamente para cuatro personas, así que no quedaban muy lejos uno del otro; dejaron a Sam en medio de ellos. Cuando sus órdenes llegaron todos lo probaron de inmediato, ya que habían pedido platillos diferentes.

 

—Oh, no me imaginé que estría así de bueno — comentó Bucky.

—¿En serio? — preguntó Sam, curioso.

—Sí, ¿quieres probar? — Bucky le ofreció de su sashimi, Wilson asintió.

 

Tomó un trozo del pescado con los palillos, lo pasó por la salsa y luego lo acercó a los labios de Sam, éste le miró con duda sólo por un segundo y luego abrió su boca. Dejó que Bucky lo alimentara, y este pensamiento hizo sonreír bobamente al supersoldado. Miró rápidamente a Natasha y la vio también sonreír, disfrazando su sonrisa tras un bocado. Volvió sus ojos a Sam, mirándole fijamente como si estuviera esperando su reacción ante el platillo, pero en realidad aprovechó sólo para mirarlo así de cerca.

 

—¿Bueno? — le preguntó luego de un momento. Sam le asintió, pues todavía masticaba.

—Rico — Sam opinó cuando ya pudo hablar, además le sonrió — ¿Quieres probar de lo mío? — _Oh Dios, sí,_ es lo que pensó inmediatamente Bucky ante la pregunta de Sam, claro que mal pensándola. Se mordió los labios para ahogar una risa al sentirse como un adolescente cachondo.

—Claro — finalmente aceptó. Sam de buena gana le acercó su plato de ramen y Bucky tuvo que tomar por él mismo una probadita — Me gusta.

—Lo sé, es bueno.

—Ok, mi plato también está abierto para ustedes — cedió Natasha haciendo una mueca falsa de fastidio, a lo que ellos rieron — Saben que no comparto de mi plato, pero con ustedes puedo hacer una excepción porque se ven tan lindos haciéndolo.

—¿Qué? — Sam hizo un mohín, Natasha le guiñó el ojo y con eso el otro dejó de hacer el puchero y sonrió — Bien, ¿qué tienes ahí?

—Teppanyaki — le dijo a la vez que tomaba un poco con los palillos, y al igual que James, lo acercaba hasta los labios de Sam; también lo recibió gustoso. Wilson cerró un segundo sus ojos dejando salir un leve gemido de deleite, Bucky casi se pierde en ese gesto — ¿Te gustó, cariño? — Natasha le preguntó tan calmada, mirándole con ternura, Sam le asintió al abrir sus ojos de nuevo, luego se giró a él.

—Bucky, pruébalo — le animó, seguidamente se relamió los labios, y James casi sintió su garganta seca, sin embargo se recompuso rápidamente.

—De acuerdo — accedió con una sonrisa. Se inclinó en la mesa para quedar lo más cerca posible de Natasha, intencionalmente una de sus manos con las que se apoyaba la posó sobre una de las de Sam, pero sin ejercer presión, como si sólo pretendiera tomarla. Una mirada tranquila de Natasha le hizo saber que Sam parecía estar bien con ello, así que sólo le sonrió e igual le acercó una porción con los palillos a la boca —. Mmmh, también es muy bueno — le dijo cuando volvió a su lugar, retirando su mano de la de Sam en una caricia suave. Le miró, y lo vio levemente nervioso, pero no se notaba incómodo.

—Fue buena idea venir aquí, Sam — Natasha opinó y siguió disfrutando de su comida.

—Sí… — parecía que se había quedado sin palabras un momento, lo cuál era raro en Wilson.

—Hey, ¿y si pedimos sake? — propuso Bucky, con algo de travesura en su tono.

—Eso me pone borracho muy rápido — murmuró Sam.

—Sólo un poco, ¿o no se animan? — insistió.

—Bueno — Sam accedió encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Nat?

—Claro — la pelirroja también concordó.

—Perfecto — Bucky hizo una señal para que acercara un mesero.

—Pero si me embriago-

—Nosotros te cuidaremos — dijeron Natasha y Bucky a la vez, sin dejar a Sam terminar su oración. Le hablaron con seguridad, con su expresión seria, así que Sam les asintió y volvió a reflejarse en su rostro algo de timidez.

 

Bucky ordenó sake.

 

******************

 

Cuando volvieron al complejo ya era de noche, habían gastado la tarde en su _salida de amigos._ Fue un excelente día, al menos para Bucky lo fue, estaba seguro de que para Natasha también, y esperaba que Sam también la haya pasado bien.

Como había dicho, sólo bebieron un poco de sake luego de haber disfrutado su comida. En ese rato hablaron de cualquier cosa, nada realmente importante, sólo algunas anécdotas graciosas de sus momentos juntos en el complejo, o durante los entrenamientos. Nunca antes había disfrutado así la risa sincera de Sam, o el verle tan relajado, compartiendo un momento así con él, con ellos dos. Natasha fue la que bebió menos, Sam dejó de beber sake hasta que sintió que comenzaría a marearse, y Bucky le era realmente difícil embriagarse, así que todos continuaron sobrios.

Llegaron al complejo todavía riendo por tontas anécdotas, ya entrando a los pasillos calmaron sus risas. Bucky no podía borrar su sonrisa. Cuando pasaron por la sala común vieron a Wanda y a Clint ahí, ellos les saludaron.

 

—Hey, ¿dónde estuvieron? — preguntó Clint, casualmente, dejándose caer en uno de los sofás.

—Veremos una película en un rato más, ¿se unen? — les dijo Wanda.

—Claro — Sam fue el primero en acceder — Pero antes iré a darme una ducha, estoy cansado.

—Yo también — dijo Natasha.

—Igual — le siguió Bucky.

—Está bien — Wanda les sonrió — También hay que esperar al resto.

 

Ellos devolvieron la sonrisa y continuaron hasta donde estaban las habitaciones, ya en el pasillo se detuvieron frente a la habitación de Sam, que era la primera de la de ellos tres. Sam se giró a sonreírles, parecía que les quería decir algo pero no sabía cómo comenzar, así que Natasha dio un paso más cerca a él y colocó su mano en su hombro.

 

—¿Te divertiste? — Natasha le preguntó, con voz suave.

—Sí, fue un muy buen día — Sam dijo, con una tímida sonrisa — Gracias por invitarme.

—No tienes que agradecer, también la pasamos muy bien, ¿verdad, Bucky?

—Fue excelente, _birdy_ — James le aseguró mientras Sam dejaba escapar un sonido divertido por el apodo modificado — ¿Te gustaría hacerlo de nuevo?

—Oh, yo… — parecía levemente sorprendido —, ya saben, no quiero interferir en sus citas y eso.

—Pero la pasamos bien juntos, ¿no? — insistió Natasha.

—No interfieres en nada, Sam — Bucky le dijo.

—No sé, no me malinterpreten, ustedes me agradan, somos amigos, pero me sentiría algo extraño.

—No queremos que te sientas así — explicó Natasha — Nos gusta estar contigo, también nos agradas.

—Mucho — reafirmó Bucky —. Nosotros sí queremos citas, pero contigo — dejó salir al fin las palabras, procurando ser suave, que Sam viera que eran sinceros. Vio el rostro confundido de Sam pasar a ser sorprendido, incluso abrió ligeramente los labios.

—¿Cómo? — Sam preguntó, con toda la duda y nerviosismo en su voz.

—Citas — enfatizo Bucky — Como las que popularmente son entre dos personas, pero nosotros seríamos tres —. No sabía cómo explicarlo, se sentía bobo, pero no quería que quedara duda de a lo que se refería.

—Estamos hablando de intensiones románticas — aclaró Natasha, notablemente más tranquila.

—Pero… — la expresión de asombro en Sam no cambio, incluso su voz sonaba casi en un susurro.

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos a hablar? — propuso Natasha.

—Sí, porque creo que no les estoy entiendo — Sam accedió, abrió su habitación y los tres entraron. Una vez sentados en el sofá, volvieron a hablar.

—Hoy salimos como amigos, ¿cierto? — Bucky habló. Sam asintió — Natasha y yo queremos seguir saliendo contigo, pero ya no como amigos. Así que queremos pedirte unas citas.

—Y dijeron citas _románticas_ , ¿no es así? — Sam cuestionó, inseguro.

—Sí.

—¿Están bromeando conmigo? — Sam les miró con duda, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

—Por supuesto que no, Sam — aclaró Natasha de inmediato —. Tú en serio nos gustas.

—Pero ustedes son pareja…

—Sé que suena complicado, Sam — continuó Bucky, mirándole directamente — Pero a Natasha y a mí nos gustaría tenerte a nuestro lado. Yo amo a Nat, pero también a ti —. Bien, lo confesó. Miró los ojos de Sam abrirse un poco más.

—Pasa lo mismo conmigo, no sólo quiero a Bucky, sino también a ti — explicó Romanoff —. No queremos tomar alguna ventaja al continuar saliendo contigo como “amigos” sin dejarte claras nuestras intenciones, no sería justo.

—Si nos rechazas está bien, Sam — James le dijo, con voz suave —. Vamos a entenderlo, pero espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

—Déjenme ver si lo capté bien — Sam lucía un poco abrumado, mirando entre él y Natasha — Están invitándome a salir para pretenderme románticamente, ustedes dos. ¿Quieren que yo me una a su relación? ¿Una relación de tres?

—Si tú también sientes algo por nosotros — le dijo Natasha — Sé que es seguro que no nos ames de _esa_ manera, pero tomaremos nuestro tiempo si nos aceptas.

—Escuchen — Sam tomó una profunda respiración antes de continuar —, ustedes me gustan, aunque creo que eso ya lo han notado, pero no me esperaba esto. Creo que necesito pensarlo antes de darles una respuesta concreta.

—Claro, _birdy_ , tómate el tiempo necesario — Bucky le sonrió suavemente.

—¿Aún te veremos con el resto para la película? — Nat le preguntó.

—Por supuesto — Sam sonrió, más relajado —. Iré en cuanto salga de la ducha.

—Está bien — Natasha le dijo. Antes de ponerse de pie le dejó un dulce beso en la mejilla, Sam sonrió y luego le miró.

—¿Puedo…? — Bucky no terminó su pregunta cuando Sam ya le había asentido, así que con una sonrisa, James se acercó también a besarle la otra mejilla —. Nos vemos en otro rato.

 

Salió junto con Natasha de la habitación, ambos traían todavía sus expresiones ilusionadas ante lo que podría ser. Bucky dio un hondo respiro antes de echarse a caminar a lado de ella, cada uno con su montón pensamientos de lo ocurrido ese día. Al menos Sam dijo que tendría que pensarlo y no los miró espantado ni les gritoneó que eran unos raros. Podría haber una oportunidad.

 

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Natasha le cuestionó.

—Bien, resultó mejor de lo que había pensado — suspiró — ¿Crees que él nos acepte?

—No lo sé — respondió sincera —. Para eso acordamos darle el tiempo que necesite.

 

*******************

 

Sam fue el último en llegar a la sala común para la noche de película, sin embargo fue antes de que ésta comenzara, porque apenas estaban repartiéndose los tazones de popcorn. Bucky le señalo el espacio a lado de él ofreciéndole el asiento y Sam lo aceptó. Al otro costado de Bucky estaba Natasha, ya recargada en su hombro y mirando la película al fin comenzar.

Las luces se apagaron, sólo quedó el reflejo de la pantalla. Bucky tenía un tazón de popcorn en sus piernas, y lo compartió con Sam porque al parecer Natasha no quiso. Todos le prestaron atención a la película, incluso él, sólo desvió su atención cuando sintió un peso posarse en su otro hombro. Al girar su rostro se encontró con que Sam se había quedado dormido recargado en él. Llamo la atención de Natasha para que también lo mirara, ella le sonrió enternecida, haciéndole un ademán para que lo dejara seguir así.

Aún cuando la película terminó y las luces volvieron a encenderse junto con las voces de sus compañeros hablando de cualquier tontería referente a la película, Sam continuó dormido. Natasha se levantó del sofá y bostezó, también estaba cansada, al igual que los otros que poco a poco se fueron retirando tras una rápida despedido. Steve fue el que quedó más tiempo al igual que ellos, miró a Sam dormido y entonces habló.

 

—Yo puedo llevarlo a su habitación — se ofreció Steve, mirando a Sam.

—Yo lo haré — aseguró Bucky —. Sólo, ya sabes, disfrutaba el momento.

—Claro — Steve soltó una tímida risita y comenzó a caminar para salir de ahí — Buenas noches, chicos.

—Buenas noches — ellos respondieron.

 

Bucky hizo los movimientos lo menos brusco que podía para no despertar a Sam, y cuando finalmente lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo alzó, Sam se removió ligeramente, soltando un jadeo adormilado, le tomó por los hombros y entonces abrió sus ojos. Apenas sus miradas chocaron, vio la vergüenza reflejada en el rostro de Wilson, la cual incrementó al voltear y mirara a Natasha ahí. Inmediatamente se soltó del agarre y se puso en pie, lo que Bucky le permitió.

 

—Lo siento, yo… — Sam comenzó con timidez —, me quedé dormido.

—Lo notamos — le dijo Natasha guardando su risa, en cambio sólo sonriéndole.

—Sólo iba a llevarte a tu habitación — aclaró Bucky.

—Sí, gracias — Sam desvió su mirada, lucía apenado —. Bueno, ya puedo ir por mi propio pie. Los veré mañana —. Sonrió y les hizo un ademán, para luego alejarse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se suponía que sólo serían tres capítulos, pero resultó en cuatro, así que falta un capítulo más :D Espero que les haya gustado, y traeré pronto la actualización.


	4. Capítulo Final

Habían pasado pocos días desde que Natasha y Bucky se le habían confesado. ¡Por Dios! ¡Los dos se le habían confesado! Todavía hacía eco en su cabeza, y aunque estaba muy feliz y emocionado, todavía había necesitado pensar un poco su propuesta.

Pensar en una relación con cualquier miembro del equipo traía con ello varias cosas a considerar, tanto buenas como malas, ahora, siendo una relación con dos de ellos, bueno, para Sam le complicaba poder tomar una decisión.

Natasha y Bucky. Black Widow y Winter Soldier.

_Joder._

Sólo eran dos de las personas más impresionantes y letales que ha conocido. Sólo eso. Agh. Además, son increíblemente atractivas, y leales al equipo a pesar de cada uno tener un pasado turbio; han sabido como superar sus desgracias, enfrentarlas para crecer y confiar en otras personas, y ellos mismos pasar a ser confiables y admirables.

_¡Diablos, Wilson, la decisión es sencilla!_

Sin embargo, tenía inseguridades; no por ellos, sino por él. ¿Y si no es lo suficientemente bueno para ellos? ¿Si no tiene la fortaleza y valor para llevar la relación y los termina hiriendo y decepcionando? He ahí el por qué había pedido unos días para pensarlo.

Estaban siendo días relativamente tranquilos para el equipo, así que no hubo día en que no se encontrara a Bucky y Natasha por los pasillos del complejo o en las salas. Ellos no le presionaban volviendo a sacar el tema, sólo le seguían sonriendo tan normal y encantadoramente como antes, además de su trato ya característico para él. Sam recibía cualquier gesto sin problema ahora sabiendo sus intenciones, le parecía algo ciertamente lindo. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que recibió tanta atención de alguien.

A pesar de que le habían dicho que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que necesitara para pensar, Sam sentía que era mejor ya darles una repuesta honesta, aun con todas sus inseguridades. Es un maldito adulto, por todos los cielos, mejor enfrentar bien las cosas, en lugar de estarlas evadiendo.

Romanoff y Barnes estaban en la sala de prueba, precisamente probando nuevas armas que Stark les había proporcionado, así que Sam se dirigió hacía allá. Abrió la puerta y encontró a los dos haciendo trizas el blanco con sus nuevos _juguetes._ Les esperó pacientemente hasta que Bucky giró y lo miró, entonces le sonrió y llamó la atención de Natasha para que se detuviera.

—Sam — Natasha le sonrió, quitándose el equipo de protección —, ¿sucede algo?

—No, yo sólo quiero hablar con ustedes — les dijo y pudo notar que el gesto en ambos cambió a uno más curioso y atento.

—Claro — la pelirroja siguió —. Podemos ir a otro lugar si quieres.

—No, aquí tenemos la suficiente privacidad.

—De acuerdo, te escuchamos — habló James, notándose ligeramente ansioso.

—Lo he pensado, acerca de su propuesta — soltó un discreto suspiro a la vez que se recargaba en la pared —. Quiero serles sincero.

—Está bien.

—Las inquietudes y dudas que tengo no es porque dude si los quiero a ustedes dos, yo estoy seguro de que sí, pero una relación así jamás la he tenido, no sabría cómo manejarla y yo no quiero decepcionarlos — desvió un par de segundos su mirada —. Quizá yo termine siendo una molestia. Probablemente me quiebre, y no quiero hacerles eso.

—Sam, oh cariño — Natasha le habló suavemente —. También sería nuevo para nosotros. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que serías una molestia? James y yo estamos dispuestos a ir aprendiendo e ir lento si es necesario, no queremos que nadie se sienta presionado. Queremos estar con las personas que más queremos, y por ello estamos dispuestos a dar lo mejor de nosotros.

—Cero presiones, _Birdy_ — Bucky le dijo — Siempre iremos a un ritmo en que todos nos sintamos cómodos.

—Me sentiré tan primerizo — murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios — ¿Soy el único que tiene esa sensación?

—Yo igual, un poco — confesó Bucky.

—Eso es dulce — opinó Natasha.

—Bueno, yo…, entonces mi respuesta es sí —Sam les dijo con seguridad —. Quiero estar con ustedes.

Esta quizá era una de las decisiones más importantes que Sam a tenido que tomar, porque no era una relación cualquiera, dejando de lado el número de involucrados, era más por la clase de personas con las que aceptaba estar; ya lo había dicho, son personas increíbles, y él las quería, y ellos le querían de vuelta.

La felicidad se reflejó en los ojos de Natasha y Bucky, trayéndole algo de calma y más seguridad a Sam. Los tres querían esto de igual forma, y eso era extraordinario.

—Eso sin duda nos alegra — le dijo Natasha.

—Daremos lo mejor de nosotros para que esto funcione y todos nos sintamos cómodos — Bucky le recordó, Sam le asintió.

—Sam — murmuró Natasha, dando un paso más cerca de él —, ¿cómo te sientes respecto a los besos? Si quieres esperar estará bien.

—Oh, está bien, no tengo problema con ello — aseguro con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues Natasha ahora estaba muy cerca de él.

Ella se acercó un poco más, casi con lentitud y con una bella sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Sam intentó relajarse lo más posible. Él quería esto, por supuesto que sí, pero el ligero nerviosismo que sentía era por tener a una hermosa y admirable persona a punto de besarle. ¿Hace cuánto alguien no movía tales emociones en él? Esto sin duda era otro nivel, algo que de nuevo le hacía sentir.

También tomó un poco de iniciativa para dejar claro que estaba absolutamente de acuerdo con los besos, así que se encontró con Natasha a medio camino. Sus labios se unieron y comenzaron en un beso sumamente suave.

Los labios de Nat eran suaves y a pesar de que se movían con calma lo hacían expertamente mientras le rodeaba por la nuca con sus brazos, entonces Sam le tomó delicadamente por los costados.

Cuando se separaron, Sam se topó con los ojos expectantes de Bucky, por su expresión se notaba que no había tenido el mínimo problema de presenciar ese beso, sino que se notaba encantado, incluso un poco más sonriente.

—¿Crees que puedas hacer lo mismo con James? — preguntó Natasha — ¿O necesitarías más tiempo?

—Yo podría — Sam contestó con seguridad, todavía mirando a Bucky —. Yo quiero.

La sonrisa de Bucky se ensanchó antes de acercarse a él con más prisa de lo que hubo hecho Natasha, incluso el agarre de sus manos sobre la cintura de Sam fue un poco más demandante, y el beso también fue diferente. Fue menos suave, pero aun así siendo considerado, sólo se sentía más ansioso y duro. Sam no supo qué hacer con sus manos, sólo las aferro a los brazos de Bucky.

¿Hace cuánto no había besado a un hombre? El tiempo suficiente para haber olvidado cómo se sentía una barba picándole la piel durante el beso. En definitiva no le desagrada, sólo le había tomado por sorpresa aquellas sensaciones. Bucky era un buen besador, tanto como Natasha. Y sólo con el pensamiento, Sam casi se derrite.

Al separarse, Bucky volvía a sonreír y Sam apenas estaba procesando todo eso, guardando las sensaciones de esos labios que apenas probó y ya le estaban mostrando un pedacito de gloria.

Se sentía estupendamente bien, y notaba que para Nat y Bucky también era bueno. Esto sólo le trajo más seguridad, confiando en que esta relación le traería felicidad.

********************************

Entre las misiones, juntas, o eventos a los que tenían que asistir, Natasha, Sam y Bucky buscaron el tiempo para salir juntos, en citas como lo habían estado queriendo por un tiempo. Era extrañamente cómodo y encantador lo bien que la pasaban juntos, porque no sentían la necesidad de fingir o de andarse con cuidado; juntos siempre eran ellos mismos.

Tan fríos, precisos y letales como lo eran durante las misiones, pero una vez estando de nuevo juntos y a salvo se demostraban una dulzura y cariño que no a cualquier persona se le ofrece.

No hubo necesidad de ocultar que era lo que pasaba entre ellos tres, no era algo que quisieran esconder de sus demás compañeros. Si bien, al principio Sam estaba algo nervioso y cohibido, pronto se había acostumbrado y recibir pequeños besos y muestras de afecto tanto de Natasha como de Bucky frente a sus demás amigos, así como él mismo llegar a responder con las mismas acciones amorosas. Hubo pocos comentarios al respecto y algunas miradas sorprendidas, pero por supuesto nadie opinó más que para felicitarles. Igual las cosas no daban un cambio drástico, pues era el mismo coqueteo de Natasha, sólo un poco más directo, y las mini-peleas infantiles entre Bucky y Sam, sólo que terminaban con un tierno beso.

Dejando de lado el estrés y la locura que dejaban en ellos las misiones, en lo personal todo marchaba bien entre los tres. Habían ido al ritmo adecuado para reafirmase que querían esto. Avanzaban cada vez un poquito más, pero quizá no tan rápido como les hubiera gustado. Sam se dio cuenta de ello cuando fue más consciente que los besos de Bucky parecían más hambrientos, además de acorralarle a cada oportunidad para ese rápido contacto antes de que alguno de sus compañeros los vieran compartir un momento menos _inocente_. Además la seducción tan natural en Natasha era un tanto más notable cada vez, incluso con toques de descaro cuando – también en momentos que nadie más veía – le dejaba pequeños besos por el cuello, o caricias coquetas con la punta de sus dedos por sus brazos, y una sonrisa que le cortaba el aliento. Sam correspondía a todo, porque por supuesto que él también quería _más_ , sin embargo, parecía que ninguno sabía cómo dar el último paso, o mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo creyendo que podría estar presionando.

Sam regresaba de correr con Steve como la mayoría de las mañanas, y como cada una de esas veces, volvía agotadísimo. Sólo quería beber algo, desayunar y darse una ducha. Cuando ambos amigos entraron a la cocina, se encontraron con Bucky que ya esculcaba el refrigerador. Todavía sin darle los buenos días, Sam se acercó sólo para darle un leve empujón con la cadera y hacerlo a un lado y así él tomar una botella de agua fría.

—¿Por qué eres tan cariñoso por las mañanas? — Bucky preguntó sarcásticamente al haber sido desplazado groseramente.

—Me urgía beber agua. Estorbabas en mi camino — explicó Sam con toda calma. Abrió la botella y comenzó a beber de ella casi desesperadamente.

—Perdono tus malos modales si me das un beso — negoció James con travesura en su mirada, acercándose para abrazarle por la espalda. Sólo se escuchó la leve risita de Steve detrás de ellos que ya estaba preparando en café.

—No te pegues mucho, que estoy todo sudado — Sam intentó alejarlo con codazos que no atinaron a su objetivo.

—Uhmm…, ¿Steve te hizo sudar? — bajó un poco su voz. Wilson prácticamente podía sentir que Bucky sonreía — Eso debería de provocarlo yo — Sam podía hacerse el tímido o el enojado por tal insinuación estando cerca de Steve, pero no podía evitar soltar una risita divertido. Aun así siguió intentando alejarse del abrazo.

—Uh, Natasha, controla a tus niños — Tony iba entrando a la cocina, por lo que pudo haber escuchado el comentario de Bucky, además seguían demasiado cerca —. Que no hagan sus _cosas_ en la cocina, ¿sí? Por favor.

Natasha que venía junto a Tony, sólo les sonrió y se acercó a dejarles a cada uno un beso. Bucky soltó a Sam pero alcanzó a robarle también un pequeño beso, él no se quejó en lo absoluto, pero salió de la cocina sin dar explicación. De verdad que quería tomar una ducha, además, así daba tiempo que los demás prepararan el desayuno.

No le tomó mucho tiempo el volver a la cocina, encontrándose con el resto de sus compañeros. Todos tomaron el desayuno juntos, como algunas veces sucedía, pasando un ameno y casi familiar momento. Al terminar cada uno partió para ocuparse de sus asuntos o sólo para descansar, ya que estaba resultando ser un día sin preocupaciones. Sam, Natasha, Bucky, Wanda y Scott fueron al living para ver juntos una película que había propuesta la más joven. Natasha decidió acomodarse entre las piernas de Sam para recargar su espalda en el pecho de éste, mientras estiraba sus piernas sobre los muslos de Bucky.

Durante el transcurso de la película, Natasha fue moviéndose hasta casi quedar completamente acostada sobre el pecho de Sam, mientras éste sonreía y la abrazaba disfrutando de la cercanía.

A pesar de que cuando la película terminó y se separaron para estirarse y tomar una posición más cómoda, Sam rápidamente comenzó a extrañar el calor del cuerpo de Natasha.

—¿Qué deberíamos de hacer ahora? — preguntó Bucky cuando los tres estuvieron correctamente sentados en el sofá y Wanda y Scott se habían retirado. Sam estaba a punto de encogerse de hombros cuando de reojo notó cómo la mano de metal de Bucky se escabullía por la espalda de Natasha pero debajo de la blusa. Era una caricia suave que seguro no inmutaba a Nat, pero sabían muy bien la insinuación que ello cargaba.

—¿Algo en mente? — Sam se atrevió a cuestionar cuando ambas miradas intensas estaban dirigidas a él.

—Quizás algo que tengamos que _discutir_ en mi habitación — Natasha dijo con una ladina sonrisa pintando sus labios, mientras que Bucky sonrió más ampliamente. Dios, Sam amaba lo directa que llega a ser Natasha, y esta no fue la excepción.

Como aun estaban en el living, con un poco más de discreción se dirigieron a la habitación de Natasha como ella misma había establecido. Ya dentro, con la puerta cerrada y asegurada, Natasha rápidamente unió sus labios con los de Sam, dándole un beso profundo y seductor, sin embrago no duró mucho.

—¿Entonces podemos avanzar más? — preguntó la pelirroja al romper el beso. Sam le asintió — Aquí aplicará lo mismo, si no te sientes cómodo con algo nos lo dirás y nos detendremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, muy de acuerdo — aseguró.

—¿Hay alguna forma en que quieres que comencemos? — ahora le cuestionó Bucky.

—Tal vez…, si se puede…, ¿verlos a ustedes primero comenzar? Ya saben… — Sam pidió un poco cohibido, pero su ansiedad se notaba más.

—Por supuesto — ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Había visto a Bucky y Natasha besarse ya varias veces, pero esta ocasión estaba siendo más provocadora con todo propósito. Mientras las manos de Bucky tomaban la estrecha cintura de Romanoff, ella tomaba del cabello de James jalando cada vez un poco más cada que el beso parecía ir más rápido. Sam podía ver el hambre en el beso, los labios acoplándose mientras se movían rápidamente y las lenguas invadían la boca ajena.

Natasha parecía tomar cada vez más el control de la situación, y Bucky se lo cedía gustoso, sin quejarse cuando la pelirroja jaló más agresivamente de su cabello para hacer que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y así ella repartir besos a su antojo por el largo de su cuello. James sonreía, mordiéndose los labios ligeramente, y volvió a ceder cuando Nat le guio hasta estar cerca de la cama y sentarlo allí.

Los besos siguieron a la vez que las manos vagaban con destreza por sus cuerpo todavía vestidos, sin embargo pronto Natasha se deshizo de la camiseta de Bucky, pero cuando éste quiso hacer lo mismo con la blusa de ella, Romanoff le detuvo, entonces volteó a ver a Sam mientras se separaba un poco de Bucky.

Sam había estado observando encantado, sintiendo el calor aumentar y las ganas por unírseles, y ahora ellos ya le estaban esperando si estaba listo. Bueno, se sentía listo. Así que se acercó junto a Natasha, ella volvió a besarle suavemente y Sam correspondió a la vez que tomaba los bordes de su blusa y la iba subiendo. Al separarse del beso para poder deshacerse de aquella prenda, Natasha le giró, Bucky se puso de pie y entonces Sam quedó de frente a él, pero sintió las suaves manos de Nat rodearle para irle desabrochando los pantalones.

Bucky le besó luego de quitarle también su camisa, y mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban, Sam se decidió a deshacerse de los pantalones de Bucky, así como Natasha se deshacía de los de él.

 No tardaron en estar los tres desnudos y en la misma cama compartiendo más besos y caricias más provocadoras. Los labios recorriendo más piel y cada pedacito de que les llamaba a ser probada. Las manos habilidosas queriendo complacer a sus amantes. La humedad de Natasha, la dureza de Sam y James.

Los gemidos aumentaron cuando Sam mecía con precisión sus caderas estando entre las piernas de Natasha, penetrándola. Bucky repartía besos a ambos, disfrutando del temblor y el estremecimiento de los cuerpos de adoraba.

Pero no todo iba a terminar ahí, porque entre más caricias y palabras seductoras, Sam volvía a gemir ruidosamente cuando ahora Bucky le embestía suavemente luego de una preparación que lo tuvo temblando de ansiedad, y Natasha le susurraba dulces palabras al oído sin dejar de repartir pequeños pero húmedos besos por su cuello.

Ese día resultó ser de lo más satisfactorio, sintiendo cosas como nunca antes con tal intensidad. No sólo sus sentimientos fluían acompasadamente, sino que sus cuerpos también lo hicieron, dándoles la seguridad de que su relación iría de maravilla. Era como si hubiesen estado destinados desde siempre. No era de una forma común o tradicional, pero era perfecto.

 


End file.
